supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Skorupi
|gender = 50% Male, 50% Female |weaknesses = Psychic, Flying, Rock, Fire |evolves from = None |evolves to = Drapion |first appearance = Generation IV, 2006 |last appearance = None}} Skorupi (Macedonian: Скорупи) is a dual Bug/Poison type Pokemon introduced in Generation IV. It evolves to Drapion starting at level 40. Family Feud/BATC/IndyCar Skorupi has played for Macedonia in IndyCar since 2007 to present; because Generation IV came out after the 2006 season ended. Skorupi has a group called "Skorupi Disliked 8", a group of 8 Skorupi doesn't like the most. Skorupi has a dismal record in Thai special albums/song, with the last failure before Bhumibol's death Fak wai nai paen din. Skorupi would have qualified had Takkatan Chonlada been involved. In the 2016 BATC Season 8 Finals, Skorupi predicted a captain ranked lower than 15 entering the race qualifies for the Fast Six; and decided to send Pee Saderd over Tony Kanaan for the Fast Six. The answer Skorupi got is right because Bristol Palin entered Watkins Glen no.19 in the standings. Skorupi will represent Macedonia in the men's singles tournament in Paula Deen vs. Carson Kressley and Rico Rodriguez vs. Jaleel White after a qualifying tournament that saw the Poison/Bug type qualify for the main draw. Skorupi will face Greece's Larry Birkhead in the first round; but lost against the Greek. Skorupi also appeared in Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose, where Skroupi defeated Penn Jillette before losing to no.2 seed Apolo Anton Ohno in the second round despite voting for the Foley family - who had Alina Foley who was aged 13 by the time the episode aired. Skorupi appeared in Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke, in the men's singles. Skorupi upset Scolipede in the first round before losing to Dancing with the Stars professional Derek Hough in the second round. In Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans, Skorupi will skip the men's singles tournament with an issue on the engine entering the tournament. Skorupi owns a club called the Skorupi Disliked 8. Skorupi failed to qualify for Lhao soo larn fun representing Macedonia for the first time since Fak wai nai paen din in 2014; but would've had Pee Saderd record the song for Russia. Skorupi will only qualify for the Sala Khunwuth Thai special album in 2017 if the Russia national IndyCar team is involved. Skorupi will have to go through the qualifying draw for the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells. Skorupi qualified, and lost against Hines Ward in round 1. Skorupi qualified for the fourth round in Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez (July 2), the country's best result since Kaliopi (who would represent the country again in 2016) qualified Macedonia for the 2012 Eurovision final. It made the quarterfinals in Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming, Macedonia's best result since Eurovision 2012. It retired against fellow European number 1 seed and reigning champion Pee Saderd in the quarterfinals after the third game of Kandi Burruss vs. Cynthia Bailey due to an adductor injury. As a result of the injury against Saderd, Skorupi failed to qualify for the Alola Pokedex in Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, due to Drapion being only found in Ultra Space Wilds. Skorupi didn't finish the Ninja Warrior course in Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve during the third round match against last episode's finalist La-ongmanee due to an injury; the first retirement since Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming. At the 2017 Iowa Corn 300, due to Team Penske fielding a sports-car team for 2018, Skorupi decided to join them for all races Pee Saderd, Volcarona, Scolipede, Will Power and Josef Newgarden are scheduled to be in the Acura DPi. Takkatan Chonlada and Tai Orathai joined Skorupi for the races Saderd, Volcarona, Scolipede, Power and Newgarden are appearing, the latter of Chonlada and Orathai not sharing the Acura with Saderd due to Saderd's IndyCar ride. Skorupi failed to qualify for the seedings in Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve, as Macedonia weren't announced among the top 32 countries. It was Macedonia's first failure since the Eurovision Song Contest 2018, where Macedonia keeps on failing to make the Eurovision final. It DNF against the eventual winner of the tournament. In Jeff Dunham vs. Ming-Na Wen and Taye Diggs vs. Caroline Rhea, Skorupi will play fundraisers to Macedonia's Eurovision 2011 representative Vlatko Ilievski, who died Friday evening in their capital of Skopje. Despite making the fourth round in Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan, Skorupi was eliminated from The Mask Project A, as Skorupi had faced La-ongmanee in Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve. In Ninja vs. Juju and Jerry Springer vs. Doug Flutie, Skorupi was defeated by Ueli Kestenholz in the quarterfinals. This result allowed Skorupi to qualify for Pokémon Sword and Shield. Trivia *Despite the country's name change, Skorupi is now considered "North Macedonian". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Poison type Pokemon Category:Bug type Pokemon